


More than we show

by marquesitopon



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marquesitopon/pseuds/marquesitopon
Summary: Backstories, thoughts, feelings and additional scenes about all 3 seasons of the Elite.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Before it all began

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, even though I loved elite I wish there were more scenes focusing on the backstories and the friendships between the characters. I'll try to keep a chronological order of the events taking place, but if I will not manage to do so, I will make sure that I inform you about the time and place the particular chapter takes place.  
> This is my first work and generally my first experience with writing, so please leave a comment to let me know if you liked it or if you would want me to fix something. :)

It was a typical Sunday afternoon in Madrid, the last day before the schools opened again after the Christmas holidays. Carla, Polo, Guzman and Lu were all sitting in Carla's yard drinking coffee, near the pool. As cold as it was, it didn't matter to them, the sky's colours were absolutely beautiful. Today they would catch up on how they spent the two weeks of Christmas holidays (or simply a competition of which one had the most luxurious vacation, at least to Lu's thinking). Lu would not stop bragging about how awesome her vacations in Mexico were, all the clothes she bought, the countless glasses of Martini she had and of course evey crazy thing they did with her step-brother Valerio (although she really needed to exlcude some of the details about her brother and her, as no one was supposed to know their little secret). Polo and Carla were exchanging awkward smiles about the fact that Lu was the only one speaking (or simply showing off, as always). However, they didn't want to interrupt her, they both knew just how mean she could get to anyone saying anything about her that wasn't a compliment. Guzman, on the other hand, did not hesitate to show how little he cared about her narration, by continuously sending texts from his phone to Ander, asking him when he was finally going to show up at Carla's. Ander was pretty much the only one out of their group that he actually enjoyed spening time with, as he was always his soft spot. It's not like he didn't like the rest of his friends: on the contrary, he adored them. But there were also things about them that he could not stand, like the fact that Carla was ironic and manipulative towards everyone. Polo would just accept everything Carla said or did ( but Guzman didn't really mind the fact that Polo also accepted everything Guzman said and did towards him). And when it came to Lu, Guzman simply hated the fact that she always thought she was better than anyone else, and not only that, but she also needed to downgrade everyone else. Despite this, though, Guzman was in an open relationship with Lu, mainly because he was the only person that could actually make her do anything HE wanted, and not the other way around. Besides, she was really supportive as a girlfriend and loyal to him. In other words, they always had each other's back regardless of the situation. Maybe they were more similar than what Guzman thought, but he just could not realise it. ''And what about you love? How was your holidays?'', Lu asked Guzman, with that sweet voice she usually used when talking to him. ''It was okay.'' Guzman answered with a little smile on his face. What was he supposed to say? That this year they only visited his grandparents and did nothing else in these two weeks? For whatever the reason, his father was hesistant to spend money on holidays these Chrstimas or on pretty much anything else to be honest. However, he would not share the reason with the rest of his family about it, which was a typical thing of him. He never really tried to communicate with his children or his wife. ''And what about the hippie?'' Lu then asked with an ironic tone. ''Fuck you Lucrecia.'' Guzman then told her with an angry voice. Marina could be really annoying from time to time, but he would not allow anyone else to make fun of her, except, of course, but himself. They would continuously get on fights with each other but at the end of they day, they were siblings, they would always have each other's back. And the whole situation about her having HIV only made things more difficult for them, so forgive him if he could not stand Lu or anyone else to say negative things about her. 

Before Lu had time to react to Guzman's insult, she was interrupted by one of Carla's housekeepers, who was announcing Ander's entrance to the Caleruega mansion. Ander greeted everyone with his usual soft voice, and hugged Guzman and Polo. He was kind of hoping that the whole discussion about Christmas trips would be over by the time he arrived, since he knew that there weren't much he could say on the topic. Yes, he did not have as much money as the rest of his friends had, and even though he was cool about it most of the times, he could not help but feel a little disappointed sometimes. Of course, he really appreciated the fact that his friends tried their best to never make him think about it when they were all together. It was true that his friends enjoyed showing off about their super-expensive clothes and always wanted to be on the VIPs of the clubs they went to and that was a bit annoyingto him but he could not do anything about it. He was lucky to have them as friends, and he could actually see how good people they all really were, even though that's not what they showed to the rest of the school. 

''So, what exactly do we know about the three new students that are coming to our school tomorrow? Rumor has it that they are like really poor.'' Lu said humorously. ''It's not a crime being poor Lu'', Carla said. ''Besides, since their school was destroyed, as people say, what did you expect them to do? Quit highschool?'', she continued in her regular irionic tone she had everytime she saw Lu becoming more arrogant than usual. Guzman and Lu, however, contunued to make jokes about how they were coming from a public school, and how lucky they were that Las Encinas required a school uniform, so they wouldn't have to wear their awful clothes they imagined the three poor kids would have, even though they knew absolutely nothing about them. Polo would laugh every once in a while with those comments, to show that he found them funny. Carla, on the other side, would just stare at them, not because she didn't have anything to say or because she felt mad abou the mean comments her friends were making, but because she simply did not care. She never really understood why the rest of her friends were always interested in what others were doing, with the exception of Ander, who was also not reacting to his friends' comments, but was simply looking at them, same way Carla was. Carla, appreciated Ander more than the rest of her friends, including her coward boyfriend, who would never protest in anything Guzman told or did. Ander was different, he wasn't much of a talking guy (same way Carla didn't like to talk much) and he was always on the ground despide of his great looks. In other words, he didn't like to show off about his accomplishments , same way Carla would not show off about the fact that she was the daughter of a Marchioness. Carla really felt that Ander was a great guy and she believed that they two would have an awesome friendship, even though they were just in the same group, without communicating that much with each other. 

Time passed and everyone was on their way to their own homes, some of them excited about tomorrow, and others who dealt with the three new students coming to their school as if it was not a big deal.  
No one knew anything about those three kids, but they were soon going to find out.


	2. Don't challenge us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day back to school after winter break and time for the group to meet the three notorious new students. This chapter will cover their first meeting, as well as some issues Ander, Guzman, Samuel and Nadia are going through.

The alarm started to ring at 06:30 on a Monday morning. Even though first period at Las Encinas started at 8:30 o' clock and the school was located only 30 minutes away from Nadia's house, she needed to make sure she would be there on time, and fully organized. As she turned off her alarm, she got up, jumped for a quick shower and got herself a nice hot cup of coffee while browsing on the official Las Encinas website where information was written regarding the rules, the classes and the programs of the school. She had been visiting the same page ever since it was announced that she, along with Samuel and a guy she prefered not to think about had earned a scholarship there. So winter break may had been an opportunity to rest and have fun for every other student, but for Nadia that was not the case. She had always been an excellent student, and just the thought that in her new school she could be considered a mediocre student drove her mad. Being smart and a top student was all she had: she did not come from a wealthy family, she did not have the freedom that most people her age had and she definitely did not have many friends, let alone a romance. She was always teased about her religion and the appearance her religion required in her previous school (and outside of it), so being a top student was her one chance to prove people that she was worth something, and after all her grades were the one thing that could actually help her be the one who takes the decisions for herself, as well as other Muslim girls in the future, after graduating the Diplomatic Academy. As time passed by, after helping her father open the store, she grabbed her back and she was on her way to the school, nervous, but also excited. 

Samuel's wake-up was definitely not as organized as Nadia's. He woke up at 7 o'clock, by the noise his mother made as she entered their apartment, tired , after her long night shift at the market place she was working. Samuel caught her smoking again, and not only that, but his mother had decided to escort her cigarrete with a glass of whiskey regardless of the time it was. ''Good morning'', she said in a tired voice, and Samuel gave her a small smile, without actually replying to her. He knew that if anything came out of his mouth right now, would not be polite, and would probably lead to a fight with his mother. But that's not what he needed to focus on today, he was nervous enough about him switching schools and going to the rich land. ''Thank God that you did not get hurt during the earthquake at your school'' his mother then said, while Samuel was making himself a cup of tee to drink. ''I have already lost one kid, I wouldn't stand losing you too.'' she continued. Samuel was on the verge of replying to her but instead he just glared at her. He felt the need to scream at her that she had not lost a son simply because his brother was both stupid and unlucky enought to end up in jail. After all, if their father had not abandoned them and her mother hadn't spent every euro they had in cigarretes and drinks and instead of getting herself a real job she pretended to be working by calling herself a fortune-teller, Nano would not have ended up selling drugs in the first place. He then went straght to the bathroom to put on his uniform and head to his new school, already in a not-so-great mood. It was impossible to him to not think about how Nano was holding up in prison, when he was finally going to be let out and come back home. He was the only person in the world that actually made him safe, and not having him there at the current moment really hurt. But then Samuel thought how stupid he was being, if it was difficult for him he could not even imagine how worst it must have been for Nano. 

So the first day of school was finally over and things had not been that good for the new students. The rich kids had apparently declaired a war against them. A war that was verbal to Samuel, since Guzman, Lu, Polo and Carla had made fun of the fact that he was a waiter, along with many other downgrading comments coming mainly from Lu and Guzman. A war more brutal when it came to Christian, since Guzman and Polo did not hesitate to dare him to fight when he tried approaching them and the girls. And a political war, when it came to Nada, who was forced to never wear her hijab again in school. It is not like she was that much of religious girl to be freaking out about her not being allowed to wear her hijab. No, what really frustrated her was how unfair this situation was, some random girl showing off power, by making the school principal take these actions. But what could she do? This school was a great chance of her, so letting go of the incident seemed like the only smart solution. 

''You overdid it today'', said Ander to his friends, while they were having lunch at the fast-food restaurant Samuel was working (but not right now). ''Hey, they provoked this'', Guzman said in a serious tone, since it was his talent to always get dramatic regardless of the situation. ''That thin boy dared to insult us in our own school, and the other idiot had the nerve to interrupt the basketball practice, just to take the ball and shoot by his own, right Polo?'' , Guzman continued. ''Let alone trying to hit on our girlfriends'' , Polo added which made Carla's eyes roll. Being possessive just wasn't Polo's style and pretending that it was right now was as ridiculous as the fact that Guzman thought he had actually embarrased the new students today. Ander thought how immature his friends were being right now, bu judging three people because of their lack of money, their different backround and their beliefs (Lu had told them how she had forced Azucena to forbid Nadia to wear her hijab in school). ''That's probably how they would treat me if I wasn't the son of the school's director'', Ander thought. ''Imagine finding out I was gay: Guzman and Polo would not let me hear the end of it, while Lu would not stop teasing me probably'' was the next thought that came to Ander's mind. 

When Ander finally reached home, he went straight to his bedroom and lied down, thinking about his friends' behaviour this morning. He then started to think how unfair life had been with him. It wasn't enough that he was going to a school where he was considered poor compared to the other students there, he was also a closeted gay, who knew that if anyone found out about his preferences things would only get worse. His father was really conservative about stuff like this and he probably thought that his friends were too, Polo a little less maybe, because of his mothers, but still. He always thought of Polo as a homophobic person, judging by the fact that everytime the topic of gay people was coming up he always made fun of two boys being together. He could not understand why it was such a big deal to him or how two boys being together affected Polo's life in any possible way, but he never bothered asking. The answer would probably make Ander even more disappointed. On the top of the list of reasons why life was unfair to Ander was the fact that he was forced to pursue a tennis carrier, which he really hated. But according to his father, tennis was Ander's only talent, and he had to make sacrifices in order to build a carrer, without ever asking him if it was something he actually liked. Ander sometimes felt like he should take tennis more seriously and stop being so negative about it: after all , his parents had invested so much money on him for tennis, and it is not like he was that much of a good student to have a chance at doing something else with his life. Or he simply did not have time to search for other interests and talents. Tears started appearing on his eyes as he ended up falling asleep despite of how early it was. 

When Guzman entered his house having that arrogant smile he carried everywhere, he saw Marina looking at him with anger. He was pretty sure that the reason was the fact that he and Polo teased Samuel while he was talking with Marina, warning him to never approach her again. ''You are dick you know. A pretentious asshole.'' Marina said and that made Guzman's regular smile disappear from his face. ''Marina, don't push it too far''. Guzman angrily responded. ''Sorry for hurting your knew friend who did not have the courage to come and talk to me, but had you do it on his behalf'', he coninued.  
''Samuel didn't tell me anything you idiot. But what kind of behaviour was that anyway?'' Marina said. ''Making fun of people simply because of their origin and status?You have known them for what - 8 hours and you formed an opinion?''  
''They do not fit here, Marina, and despite of that, they have a lot of nerve.''  
''So you get to decide who fits here, huh? And what makes you the proper person to decide? Hanging out with a marchioness won't make you a noble Guzman, you should be aware of that by now.'' Marina said, with a little smile on her face and left the living room to go to her bedroom. She knew that even though it was not the right thing to do , reminding Guzman that both her and himself originated from parents poor and damaged enough to give their children away until they were adopted by the Nunier family always brought him back to the ground. And that's what made Guzman no being likeable to others according to Marina: the fact that he was actually jealous of Carla's title, the fame of Lu's family and Polo's money because he wasn't as lucky as they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the second chapter. Many more will follow. I hope you all like this work so far!  
> As a huge elite fan who has watched the sereies at least 10 times, I always felt like Ander was such an interesting character, with so many problems that just weren't that much focused on , and so, my first chapters will contain a lot of Ander's thoughts and point of view , but I will try to focus on as many characters a I can !


	3. Dilemmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ander, Carla, Polo and Lu need to make decisions that can seriously affect their lives. Will they make the right ones, or will they end up to a point with no return?

Christian had turned out to be way more fun than what Ander expected him to be. He was friendly with everyone, and letting aside his obsession with Instagram and fame, he was a guy that all he really cared about was having fun, and Ander really appreciated that. Ander could not remember the last time he had fun without having to worry about anything else, and he sure needed to learn how to do that. Besides, the view of Christian walking naked in front of the entire school, showing off his body without the slightest shame, was probably the funniest thing Ander had seen in Las Encinas (and also the hottest). So, there they were in the locker room, getting ready for physical education, and Christian was trying his best to start a conversation with Ander. Ander would have probably be more friendly and eager to discuss with him, if he wasn't talking about his tennis achievements, a topic that Ander found no pleasant at all to talk about. Ander wasn't stupid though: he knew that Chrstian wanted to be part of their group simply because they were the ''famous'' kids of the school, so him being one of them (if Lu and Guzman ever allowed that to happen) would just mean Christian becoming as arrogant as the rest of his friends. But when he saw Christian's weed fall on the floor while their coach was coming inside, he instinctualy grabbed it, saving Christian from getting suspended on his second day in Las Encinas. It was rather typical of Ander to help someone, but this time it was more than just that: seeing Christian's weed made him think that if he could not get rid of the shit happening in his life, he could at least try to worry less about his problems, and weed was going to help in that. Christian turned out to be really cool: he had no problem taking Ander to his drug dealer, even if Ander's request sounded a bit like he was giving him an order when he told him that he saved him so he owed him one. Of course, the entire route to the place they were meeting the drug dealer was torture, since Ander was both nervous and excited. He kept thinking what would happen if anyone from his circle saw him there, or if the dealer would spread the event himself. Chrstian's constant gab certainly made things worse. So, Omar came, gave Ander some weed and then left. Christian walked with Ander outside of the park they were meeting him, and then each one of them took his own direction towards home. Okay, maybe it wasn't such a big deal after all, Ander thought. Now, all he needed to do was just wait for his parents to fall asleep and then he could roll that cigarrete and see what this was all about. Weed was a weird experince for Ander, it tasted kind of gross, but it have him a pleasant feeling. It actually caused him to get a bit horny, and find the courage to finally download a gay dating app so he could meet someone, someone hot preferably. After uploading some pictures of himself in the app which were , of course, faceless, since no one was supposed to find out about him, at least not for now, he lied in bed, and he fell asleep happy, for the first time in a while. Damn, the weed had really managed to take some of Ander's stress away and that was a good thing. 

At the same time, Carla and Polo were lying in her bedroom's bed , ready to sleep. While they were cuddling, Polo found the courage to ask her if she had thought about his suggestion at all, which was to invlove a third person in their relationship, with the idea that this would spice up their relationship a bit. They loved each other so much, which was reasonable, considering they had been together for 4 years now, but they both knew that there was little excitement left between them. They both attributed the lack of the excitement to the fact that they had a long-term relationship, so not feeling excited anymore was kind of normal. What is more, they didn't have exciting lives in general, since their parents controlled everything they did, and had already set up their future. ''Well, I guess we can try it'', Carla responded. ''But with who though?'' she then asked. The only two boys Carla knew besides her boyfriend, were Guzman and Ander, and there was no way she was going to fuck with either of them, since Guzman was such a big asshole, and, of course, her best friend's ''boyfriend''. As for Ander, she didn't feel comfortable enough to suggest him something like that, and she was actually pretty damn sure that he was gay, even though he had never mentioned anything about it. But Carla was smart enough to be able to tell what other people weren't sharing with her, not to mention the fact that it made absolutely no sense that Ander, who was just such a handsome guy, could not find himself a girlfriend all these years. So, they were out of options regarding the guy they were going to involve in their relationship which led them back to zero. Any other student in the school who just freak out if he was suggested to do such thing, and the last thing Carla and Polo wanted was to be the main object of gossip in Las Encinas. ''What about that new student, you know, the idiot one?'' Polo then said. ''I saw the way he was looking at you when he came to approach as yesterday.'' he continued. A little smile was formed in Carla's face. She didn't know much about Christian, but from what she had seen she could tell that he didn't seem to have any taboos, and what is more she could also tell that she was attractive to him, without knowing if it was her appearance or her status that caused this attraction. ''I'll think about it'' she replied to Polo, and then kissed him and said goodnight to him.  
Polo was just too excited to sleep: even though he adored Carla, he could not fight his constant impulses of making out with a guy. He knew he was attracted to boys as well as he was to girls, but he didn't share that information with anyone. He knew that if he did, he would lose Carla, and he would rather have Carla than some boy any day of the week. The worst part though was the fact that the boy that actually provoked Polo's bisexuality was no one else but his best friend Guzman. He would anything for Guzman, but since he knew that Guzman would never see him or any other boy that way, he just had to accept the fact that nothing was ever going to happen between them. That, of course, did not stop Polo from thinking about him in his most private moments, when he was alone. After cumming though, he could not help but feel guilt: guilt for seeing his best friend like that, and guilt for ''betraying'' his girlfriend.  
Carla, on the other side, was seeing this new experience completely diffrent than Polo was. Polo made her feel complete, and she did not have any thoughts about anyone else in a romantic way. What Carla really wanted was to have an exciting life, one full of experiences and crazy moments. But since her friends had a total different view of what fun was, compared to her, and since all her parents cared about was maintaining their status of being rich and noble, she could not make her wish come true. If she was ever jealous of anyone that would problaly be Valerio, Lu's step-brother. She had known Valerio as long as she knew Lu, and judging by the stories he shared with them everytime he came to Madrid, and by his instagram posts, she could tell that Valerio knew how to live. She wanted the same thing for herself, maybe not with all the drugs and the embarassing stuff Valerio was doing but definitely the same memories Valerio was making for himself. Christian actually reminded Carla of Valerio, in a less spoiled version though. Maybe, her and Christian, and Polo of course, was not such a bad idea after all.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Marina's welcome-to-society party had finally been over, and, as expected, it was a complete failure. Lu seemed to be the one having the worst time compared to the rest. Ander throwing up at her dress, Nadia blackmailing Guzman that she would expose what she saw them doing in the school showers if he dared to turn against Samuel and Nano for what they had done to his father, and Carla ignoring her during the entire time of the party, for Christian out of all people. Lu had every right to be upset about everything that was going on: moving to a new country and going to a new school, miles away from Mexico, where she originated from was one of the most difficult things she had ever done in her life. She was used to being the center of attention back in Mexico, the famous girl that everyone liked and envied, and she did not want to lose that in Spain. So that meant that she always had to be perfect and flawless in order for everyone to like her in Las Encinas, in order for Carla to befriend her and Guzman to notice her. At the same time, she needed to be better than her friends in order to be noticed by the rest of the school. If Marina was the top student in their class she needed to be better than her in all subjects. If Carla was getting all the attention in the school, she needed to take advantage of the one thing that could make her more noticeable than Carla: the fact that Carla didn't like to speak much and deal with other students outside her friends. So Lu became the girl that would be communicating with everyone in Las Encinas, to some she would be friendly and to some hostile. And she did manage to best both Carla and Marina: after all, if Lu had a talent that was achieving every goal she had, with nothing but hard work. But Lu's life was not as settled and organized as she liked everyone to believe it was: the line between her being famous and successful and her being the object of criticism was really fine. Anyone finding out that she was having sex with her step-brother who are related by blood, anyone finding out that she was having sex in school or anyone besting her in classes was going to lead her to failure, with no way of coming back. And this new girl was actually threatening to do 2 out of those 3 things (thank god Nadia will never meet Valerio, she thought). So, if Nadia was the one that could fuck Lu's life up, she needed to be taken care of. And what is a better way to humiliate a girl than making her lose her virginity to a boy like Guzman and then spreading the rumor? All she needed to do now was convince Guzman, and knowing herself, that wouldn't be so difficult to achieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, I have not covered every event of the first episode, only the ones that actually fit to what I am trying to write about! The events happening during the party, like threesome and the fight have occured, but I wanted to focus only on Lu's perception of the party, and cover Samuel's feeling about Nano's return and the whole fight with Guzman, as well as how Polo and Carla actually felt about the threesome later on. Hope you enjoy the work so far!


	4. Truth always comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ander comes face to face with a boy from the dating app, Christian loses respect towards Carla, and Samuel has to deal with his brother and Marina.

Ander had never felt that much anxiety in his life. The only reason why he decided to leave Marina's party early and go meet and probably hook up with some stranger that all he knew about was his dick's size by some photo sent to him, was the fact that he was drunk as hell. Normally, he wouldn't behave like that, Guzman was already mad at him for bringing Chrstian to the party, and the fact that he was leaving without even saying goodbye to his friend was only going to make things worse. But all he could think about right now was the urge to meet with this guy that texted him in the dating app (he only visited the app when he was high or drunk, and that was the case right now too ) and finally get to know the feeling of hooking up with someone. When he reached there, and saw the guy that was supposed to meet with, he didn't know how to react. His first thought was to run away from there, Omar had not seen him and he didn't know anything about who he was. That way, his secret would be safe, since he didn't know if Omar was openly gay, or closeted like Ander. He thought that if Omar was openly gay, maybe Christian would be informed about his preferances, and he didn't want to lose that new friend he had made , neither did he want for the rest of the school to find out. But, drunk as he was, he decided to stay and face Omar. What he did not expect in any case scenario, was that Omar would be the one to flee after Ander greeted him. ''Great'', he thought, ''What is a better way to be introduced to the gay life than someone running away on your first meet-up?''. He decided to go home and get some rest and think about what he was going to do with the situation tomorrow. All those years, everytime Ander masturbated thinking some guy, he would then sleep and try not to think about it the next day. He didn't want to accept who he was, he felt guilt about what he had been doing the previous night. But tomorrow morning was going to be different, he had enough problems in his life already, he could not afford having to suppress his feelings anymore. It was 06:30 in the morning when Ander woke up, barely having any sleep, and headed straight to the bathroom to have a hot shower. After 20 minutes of hot water falling to his body, he got out of the bathroom, got dressed and made himself a cup of hot coffee. He was watching the sun rise and he was trying to think what he was supposed to do with Omar and the whole situtation. If Omar was gay, and apparently secretly, judging by the fact that he left the place running, Ander did not plan on letting him go. He was a handsome boy, they had the same age, and the best part was that he could supply him with all the weed he wanted. That's when the thought came to his mind: the best way to approach Omar was by texting him he needed more weed. Being a drug dealer meant he needed the money, since it was a dangerous job, so there was no chance he was going to say no. He texted him right away, and nervously waited for him to reply. To his surprise, it took Omar only 2 minutes to reply back, regardless of how early the time was. They made plans to meet to the same place as the first time he had supplied him with weed and Ander grabbed his backpack and was on his way there. Seeing how distant Omar was while he was giving him the weed, Ander decided he had to do something to keep him there longer, so he suggested to finish the cigarrete he had already rolled together. After some talking, where Omar was trying to convince him that he was only trying to experiment and he wasn't really into men, Ander decided to be bolder, and so he made a move to kiss him. They were both reluctant at first but they ended up making out, and even moved to a more private place to do more stuff. But Ander, having no previous experience in this thing, couldn't fight his nervousness and ended up running away from Omar, same way Omar did the previous time the met. While he was leaving Ander felt the urge to cry: he thought he would never feel comfortable enough to actually start something with another man, doomed to live his entire life supressing his feelings.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Carla had never been this furious in her life before. The whole thing with Christian was something she had actually enjoyed, not so much because she was having sex with him, but because Polo was also there, secretly watching. For a moment she felt like they could actually escpape from the problems of their relationship and bring some tension to it. When Polo told her, after the whole thing, that he loved her more than ever, she didn't bother replying to him, but she felt exactly the same thing. When she was having sex chat with Christian and had Polo telling her what to type she felt an excitement like never before: she wanted this. But, of course, Guzman had to interfere to this, like he interfered in everything else in their relationship. Carla, of course, had known Guzman since forever, she had grown up with him and Marina, so whatever he said didn't matter that much to her, but she knew that the same didn't apply for Polo as well. When Guzman told Polo to put an end to the whole thing with Christian, Carla really thought that she would be the one to change his mind, but Guzman had won, and Polo actually ruined everything by showing himself to Christian while he and Carla were making out in her yard, and confessing everything to him. Like this wasn't enough, Polo also had to downgrade and insult Christian, by pointing out to him that there was no chance he would be hooking up with a Marchioness, if it wasn't Polo who had suggested the idea. Polo was acting the same way Guzman was, and that's what bothered her the most: the fact that Guzman had more influence on Polo than herself. Guzman and Carla, even though they were friends, were always in a big rivalry about Lu and Polo: they both thought of the other one to manipulate them when, in fact, they both did manipulate their relationships and best friends. But it was easier of them to point out the other's action rather than their own. So, Carla had every right to be furious about the whole situation : she had lost Chrstian, she had a fight with Polo, and she had to deal with Lu's criticism as well. And Guzman was the one to blame for all of this.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Samuel really didn't know how to feel with everything happening in his life. He thought that now that Nano was out of prison, his life could be back to normal, that their family would reunite and they could continue living their lives with less drama. But Christian was right about Nano: the time he had spend in jail, did change him, and Samuel had realised it as well when Nano did that graffiti in Marina's house which was insulting to her father. Not only that, but Marina's father had found out, and so had Marina and Guzman, who didn't hesitate to yell at him and start a fight. The only thing that could make things even worse than they already were, was Nano interfering and punching Guzman. Now everyone in school would know and he could actually be suspended for that. But that's not what he really cared about: Samuel felt like he had lost Marina's respect, first by accepting to take a picture with her father, and then when the whole graffiti thing was revealed to her. Samuel really liked Marina, and from what he could remember he had never felt that way about a girl before in his life. But how was he supposed to start anything with her, with all the drama that was happening in his life? Of course, finding out that Marina was okay with Nano's acts and that she also hated her father, was a big relief to him, but he still didn't know if anything could happen between them. During their assignment, Marina confessed to him that she didn't want to be in love again, and he could also feel the sadness in her eyes. He was then concinced that he could never make her fall in love with him because he didn't think himself as capable of making her trust him. Besides, he needed to stay focused on Nano, who was in trouble again, even more serious than the previous time which had led him to jail. What was he supposed to do? Steal the money from Marina to help Nano pay his debt, or leave his brother alone to this? When he tried to steal the money from Marina he was more than just happy that Nadia had interrupted him: stealing was against Samuel's ethics, but even if it wasn't, he would never forgive himself if he did steal from Marina. That, although, had led him back to not knowing what to do with Nano and how to help him, so there it was, one more problem added to the already massive amount he had.


End file.
